


Take Time, Make Time

by paxnirvana



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxnirvana/pseuds/paxnirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding time to be really alone together is one of their biggest challenges as junior Avengers.  The next is getting things right.</p><p> </p><p>( sort of warnings that I don't want to clutter the tags: mutual virginity, fumbling first-time sex, older teenagers having sex with each other, mutant powers involved in sex )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Time, Make Time

The grubby office is warm and dim, the lights left off on purpose, the blinds drawn closed to block as much of the late afternoon sun as possible. It’s supposed to be like this, isn’t it? Billy thinks. Intimate. Dark. But what he really wants is the lights on nice and bright so he can see everything better.  

He wants to _see_ Teddy. He always wants to see Teddy, and right now they’re both naked and there’s all this skin he gets to see so often, but hardly ever with his hands on it too. It’s not nearly often enough that he gets to touch Teddy the way he really really wants to either. Which is with his fingers spread – like now – and with his palms curved over muscle and line so he can feel every flex and shift and see his own fingers too, his hands stroking over that breath-stealingly hard body above him.

It’s amazing enough that they’ve actually managed to be alone together here and now. Here in Kate’s run-down, supposedly secret training warehouse that everyone seems to know about these days. They’ve got maybe another two hours before they’re really missed by his mom today –  after school and before their training time is over. He’s just glad they’re back on their own again and done with that Initiative stuff even if it means she does keep a sharper eye on their schedules.

Kate is out of town for a few days at a private school event thingie that she’s bitched for weeks about not being able to skip out on, so she’s not a concern. Then, when they’d come in expecting to find the rest of the Young Avengers, they’d found Eli’s note stuck to the grubby refrigerator in the main room, saying how he’d gone along with Jonas and Cassie to see Jessica Jones about something to do with Cassie’s dad again. So it had only taken one quick, heated look between them as they realized no one else was likely to be back to the warehouse for a few hours for them to strip down and get to business. Who the hell knew where Tommy was; maybe actually at home seeing his parents for a change. Or hanging out with Lisa the Coat again. Whatever.

Billy did manage to set a spell on the building that he hopes will warn him if someone does come to any of the doors. But with Speed that’s barely enough time to react.

So they’ll just have to take the risk on Speed.

Honestly, if Billy didn’t think better of them he’d have started to believe the rest of the Young Avengers were actually conspiring with his parents to cock-block them. Even though Teddy’s living with him now – which is all kinds of incredible right there – they’re never really _alone_. Not when his little brothers – or his mom – could walk in on them at any moment. The lock on his bedroom door works, but locking it would only make his mom freak out more, so he can’t.

He and Teddy have been talking about doing this for weeks. When they can. In their brief moments of total privacy. Mostly late at night, when the house is still and quiet and they’re both supposed to be doing homework. Or sleeping. Separately. So finally they’re here in the grubby back office on the second floor, lying together on the spread out couch-that’s-really-a-bed. Naked. Their clothes are scattered over the broken desk chair and the listing file cabinets that loom a little precariously beyond and the blanket under them smells like dust and maybe mold but oh yes it’s good to finally be _alone_.

No friends. No enemies. No danger. No interruptions. Just Teddy and Billy. Alone. _Finally_.

Teddy’s legs are sliding between his own now. There’s skin and nothing else between them. The feel of Teddy’s legs between his makes him quiver, a bit, for the pressure on his inner thighs. It feels weird to be… spread like this. Weird but good. Really good to have Teddy there, actually, with all that bulk hovering over him. He bites at his lower lip, trying to keep from making stupid noises over how good it feels.

“You okay?” Teddy asks, his tone a little breathless, his brows lowering in concern over his silence maybe, and so Billy smiles up at him.

“Oh yeah,” he says, and his own voice is low and raspy and strange. It’s a little embarrassing to hear himself sound like that but Teddy’s eyelids flutter, and his mouth quirks and then he’s leaning down again and kissing him and that’s almost the best thing ever.

Almost, because when he leans down like that his hard dick rubs against Billy’s and for a second he thinks he’s going to come just from that. And wouldn’t that be even more embarrassing – and fail – and disappointing for Teddy and his mind just kind of shuts down on words and thinking as Teddy’s hand slides up his arm until his fingers are curving around the back of his head and his thumb is brushing his cheek as they kiss and kiss and kiss until he feels dizzy and light and breathless. It goes on and on until his body rather sharply reminds him he actually _does_ need air to live, really, thanks.

They break apart at the same time, both of them panting hard for breath. Teddy lowers his forehead to Billy’s and presses. He’s making little soft gasping, grunting noises. Kind of like he’s hurting. But there’s no way he’s in any pain other than the kind a dick that’s been hard too long brings. Billy knows about that too. The ache. The wanting. It’s almost more than he can stand, hearing that from Teddy. He can see Teddy’s eyes are closed and he can feel the tremors rolling through the big body over his and his own nervousness fades some all of a sudden.

“You sure you want to do this now?” Teddy asks, licking his lips. “We could just, dunno, maybe jerk off again…?”

“N-no, I mean, yes, I want to,” he says quickly, before Teddy misunderstands. Because he does. He so does. It’s a big step but he wants to make it. With Teddy.

“I just don’t want to hurt you.” Teddy’s eyes are only half open, and he’s watching him close but it only makes him feel warmer and restless and even more eager.

“You won’t, if we… get me really ready first,” he says breathlessly, and he hopes that’s right. He’s done some research but the internet is a tricky thing -- full of lies and truth in equal measure. But he thinks he’s sifted enough of the crap out to know what to do to make this work. “With the… the lube.” The word is kinda shocking to say out loud. To Teddy. With them both naked and Teddy between his legs like this. It makes it realer, somehow. Even though there’s nothing more real to him right now than Teddy’s quick, hot breaths against his chin and the feel of Teddy’s skin, his back, those amazing muscles flexing under his grasping hands.

“Do you… want me to do it?” Teddy asks, and for a moment Billy thinks he looks a little green. And it’s either nerves or Teddy’s changing shape but he goes back to his normal tone after a second – if a little pinker in the cheeks and across the nose – and everything’s okay either way anyway. He doesn’t mind the green skin at all – though the wings might make things awkward given how small the office is. And oh god why is he thinking things like that anyway when Teddy’s naked and lying on top of him? Sometimes he hates his own brain.

“Yes,” Billy whispers before his nerves betray him. “I want you to lube me up, Teddy.” And the words are hotter than he expected when he hears them out loud. Apparently Teddy thinks so too because his eyes flare and suddenly he’s being kissed again. Hard and thorough and wet and there’s so much tongue and Teddy that he’s got his hands wound in his hair and his body’s arching up before he realizes it.

They break for air again and Teddy’s crushing him close. “Oh god oh god you’re so hot, and I want you so bad oh god Billy…” Teddy’s voice is strange and deep and kinda throbbing almost and it makes Billy’s gut clench in a good way and his blood race and he pushes up on Teddy’s shoulders to give them both room.

When he’s got him braced above him again he reaches a hand to the side and flails a hand around under the bunched blanket until he finds the bottle he stuck there earlier. He presses it into Teddy’s hand, still watching him. Teddy swallows hard. Takes it.

“Do it,” he says. “Do it so you can do me.”

Teddy groans, rolls his eyes a little. “Oh god, Billy, quit talking like that or I’m gonna come all over you.”

“We can try that later. Right now I want you to… to be inside me first.” He’s not sure if what he said sounds stupid or not but ‘have intercourse with me’ sounds too much like a doctor and ‘fuck me’ sounds too much like bad porn and this isn’t porn. This is Teddy. His boyfriend and best friend and they’ve saved each other’s lives half a dozen times already in junior Avenger mode, survived that whole Siege nightmare together, and he wants them to be as close as they can possibly be before anything else terrible happens in the world.

Teddy’s eyes when he looks up at him then feel like fire, scorching him with intensity. It sounds dumb even in his own head when he thinks it but there’s really no other way to describe it. The way Teddy is looking at him makes him feel even hotter. Flushed. Needing. Impatient. But he’s got a plan and he wants this to happen.

“I took a shower after gym,” he says, voice hoarse. “So just… use your finger first.”

“Okay,” Teddy says, then looks down at Billy’s groin. It’s shadowy in the room and he wishes again for better light – but not too hard or his mutant power might start acting up and light the bed on fire or something – and then his thoughts scramble as Teddy puts his hands on his hips and kind of hauls him up into his lap until his butt is parked between Teddy’s knees and his own knees are braced under Teddy’s arms.

He does it with such ease Billy doesn’t even have time to gasp. Teddy is strong. Crazy-strong. And he doesn’t even have to change form to be that strong. Even like this, in his basic white-boy look, he’s strong enough to bend metal with his bare hands. Billy’s seen him do it.  It’s the Kree part of him, they know now. But when he adds bulk with his Skrull half too he more than earns his code-name of Hulkling. But even after seeing the kind of damage Teddy can do, Billy’s never been scared of that strength. Teddy always controls himself so carefully outside of battle. It’s a real thing with him.

Teddy peers for a moment at the bottle of lube, his other hand clamped on Billy’s hip. “Water based?” he confirms and Billy nods, swallows hard. And tries not to think about how his cock is dripping all over his own stomach already, making a mess. He wants to stroke himself but doesn’t dare. He knows he’d come like a shot and he doesn’t want to yet. Not yet. Not without Teddy.

He’s stealing looks at Teddy’s cock too because he can’t help himself. Teddy’s uncut, but he’s hard enough that the head is poking part way out of the foreskin and its all shiny with pre-come just like Billy’s. Being uncut is apparently a shape-changer thing. Circumcision didn’t stick – if it had even been done in the first place. His mom did come from an alien culture after all.

But foreskin aside, Teddy’s cock isn’t scary-huge or even strange; Billy’s had his hands on it plenty before. They’ve been giving each other hand-jobs for weeks now (which is all kinds of hot too). It’s shaped pretty much just like his, just a bit… thicker. Which makes it much bigger than a finger – which is all he’s tried on himself before. It hadn’t hurt, really, but it had felt a little uncomfortable and strange. Until he’d thought about it being _Teddy’s_ finger up there and then it hadn’t been uncomfortable or weird at all and he’d had the best jerk-off orgasm _ever_. Which is why they’re here right now with Teddy being the one to open the bottle of lube and pour the clear stuff into his palm instead of him. Billy wants this. With Teddy.

Teddy flicks the bottle closed and drops it by his knee.  With the other hand he cups his own cock and spreads the shiny stuff all over it, slow and thorough, while Billy bites at his lip to keep himself from panting like a dog.  

“That looks so amazingly hot,” he can’t stop himself from saying. Gasping, really. Teddy’s eyelids flicker and he licks his lips once.

“Not half as hot as you do,” he answers softly, eyes dark and intent as he leans down, bracing his non-slick hand next to Billy’s shoulder. “You ready?”

“Hell yeah,” he says, voice thin, hands reaching up and gripping Teddy’s shoulder, his back. His legs kind of slide around Teddy’s waist, his knees falling open even wider. Teddy looks down.  

He feels Teddy’s hand first. Knuckles brushing against the base of his tight balls. Then a fingertip. Thick and blunt. Pushing on him. He can’t stop himself from hissing in reaction, his fingers flexing against Teddy’s skin.

Teddy shoots him a quick look, brows lowering in sudden concern. “That okay?”

“Yes yes, oh god, yes,” Billy says, the words a quick spill. “Don’t mind me. Dying of hotness here. Do it again.” Teddy laughs a little, awkward and tight, glances down again as Billy strokes his back. “God you feel good. Hot. Really. Go on.”

“You’re not making this easy, man,” Teddy mutters, glancing down as his cheeks flush – definitely a bit green now too – and Billy laughs breathlessly.

“Sorry, sorry.” And he is, but he’s aching too. Teddy touches him again, firmer this time, his fingertips just circling his hole, slicking over it, and he arches, shocked by how different it is when someone else touches him there. Not the same as his own finger at all. Better. Much better. All tingly and nice. He bites his lip and Teddy starts to say something, so he interrupts him, “It’s good, so good, go on, don’t mind me, brain melting—” It’s babble, but it seems to reassure Teddy who chuckles and circles him again, fingertip pushing gently against his hole, the laughter fading to a low moan as Billy _writhes_ and gasps.

“Oh fuck, you’re too hot, Billy, god,” Teddy says, then leans close and just takes his mouth, his tongue stabbing deep even as his fingertip presses slowly inside his ass and Billy groans up into Teddy’s mouth and just shudders. Arms clamp tight. Knees grip and he arches himself up, sliding Teddy’s finger even deeper inside him. It’s tense and strange and electric. There’s pressure where he’s still not quite used to, making him gasp. But at the same time it feels good. So good.

He can feel the head of Teddy’s slicked-up cock rubbing against the inside of his thigh and he writhes again, helpless to stop himself. Teddy makes a raw sound deep in his throat and kind of lowers himself down, bracing himself on one elbow and pressing their groins together, crushing Billy into the bed and stilling him with his sheer weight.

And his finger… _god_ … his finger is deep inside now. Pressing. Turning. And it feels full and tight and good and his dick is practically _throbbing_ he’s so hard, his balls aching and all he wants to do is hump Teddy’s hand… and then he is. Hips moving in quick, helpless jerks as his brain overloads with need and _more_ and _oh hell yes_.

Teddy pulls his mouth away with a little gasp. Lips move quick against his cheek. “Gotta stop movin’ or I’m gonna blow my load all over you,” he warns, his voice rough. Billy just nods and somehow stops himself, his voice gone, arms trembling as he holds on to Teddy tight, eyes screwed shut. He can’t stop panting now. But Teddy is too. Harsh and fast.

Then Teddy pulls his finger out. Slow and careful. Billy whines a little at the going, surprising himself. When did it become so good? He rocks his hips up before he can stop himself. His cock rubs hard against Teddy’s; his balls clench, his mind goes blank and suddenly he’s coming, body arching, hips pumping, head thrown back on a cry. Teddy groans, lunges forward. His mouth is over Billy’s and he’s driving his tongue deep, his hips moving too, echoing his motion. He comes and comes and comes forever, it seems, white-hot and so good with Teddy over him, in his arms, in his mouth, in his thoughts.

He dimly feels the hot spatter across his own stomach as Teddy groans against his mouth. Billy goes boneless beneath him, sucking in deep breaths, eyes closed. He feels wrecked. Utterly. Perfectly wrecked and happy and sated. For a breath. And then shame rises as he realizes what that means. Oh god he came without Teddy! _Early_. What a jerk.

“I’m so sorry,” he fumbles out in a rush, the words a half-sob, his face burning. But Teddy’s hand is shaking as it curls around his face, his thumb strokes the corner of his eye. Which is damp for some reason, the smear of tears making his cheek feel even hotter by contrast.

“Don’t don’t be sorry oh god, you’re so hot, don’t be sorry, ever, Billy, Jesus, I could watch you do that all day,” Teddy rattles out, his voice harsh, raw, honest. And Billy somehow pries his eyes open to find Teddy watching him from inches away, his pupils blown, a smug, possessive look on his face, his lips twitching into a full smile when he catches Billy’s gaze.

“So damn hot,” he says again. Then he’s kissing him again. Hard and deep. Tongue filling Billy’s mouth, hand tight around his jaw, tilting his head back and making him take it. And he does, gladly, letting Teddy mold him up against himself, the wet mess he made between them smearing all over both their bellies.

Teddy finally lets him breathe again, and he gasps against his mouth, his own cock twitching slightly again. “H-how did you not…?” and Teddy just grins at him wickedly, green rippling across his face deliberately now. “It was rough, but, hey, shape-changer secrets, man,” he says smugly and Billy laughs, his dismay fading before the wonder that is Teddy in his arms, still smiling at him and somehow not disappointed at all.

“That’s so not fair,” he says, heart swelling, joy lodging deep inside of him.  He can feel the hard length of Teddy against his stomach.

“Can I still…?” Teddy asks a little desperately, looking hopeful, his face all the way green now. That’s Teddy trying to keep control of himself. And he’s done that to him.  And oh that is so hot. Billy whimpers. Nods quickly. This was what he wanted from the start, his own fail doesn’t need to change that. Now Teddy’s shoulders are broadening and getting darker to match his face, armored plates emerging from bone to replace some of the smooth skin, shifting enough so Billy has to adjust his hold, slide his arms down to his waist. He spreads his legs wider around that thickening girth, nods again, bites at his lower lip as Teddy’s now green hand guides his green cock down below Billy’s slack balls.

He can feel the head against him. Slick and hot. He quivers. Takes Teddy’s quick, reassuring kiss before they’re both staring down between them again to watch.

Green on white. Pale skin and dusky green. Teddy. Then he pushes forward. In. And it’s a stretch, even with the slick of the lube and how relaxed he is after coming. It’s tight and a little painful. He chokes back a whimper of discomfort but Teddy’s right there, hears it, feels it. “You good?” he asks, but he looks a little desperate now, quivering with control, and Billy nods, willing it to be good, trying to relax more and let him in, but Teddy just feels so _huge_. 

“You’re not good… Billy,” Teddy says, frowning now, even as Billy shakes his head. Grips Teddy tighter.

“No, no, I read about this… I just gotta get used to it… and relax… it’ll be okay,” he says, words coming on little puffs of breath. Teddy frowns, tries to pull back anyway but Billy winds his legs around him, locks his ankles over his butt and holds him there. Just inside him. Even though his ass aches and stings for it. “No way, no backing out!”

Teddy groans then, lowers his head to Billy’s shoulder and just shakes in his arms, big body quivering, muscles taut. “O-okay, hold on… but if it gets too bad tell me to stop, promise?”

“I promise,” Billy gasps.

Teddy lowers himself down on his forearms, big hands curving over Billy’s shoulders from behind. Billy braces his feet on the bed, trying not to clamp his knees around Teddy’s hips and make himself tense. Then, with a smooth roll of his hips, Teddy pushes all the way inside. The big head pops through and it feels just like that. Like a pop. And for a moment it’s like he’s been split and it’s all sharp-hot sting and _too much too much_ but Teddy moans his name in his ear, all shuddery and desperate, and he remembers and lets go, giving in to Teddy, trusting him here like he does in a fight, and just like that his body relaxes. Accepts. Teddy makes a startled sound as he slips deeper suddenly, and Billy groans as it slowly changes from a stinging ache to a sliding, slick-hot pressure and fullness and it’s hard and so big and that’s Teddy… _inside_ _him_ …filling him up…

“Oh geeze, oh god,” Teddy’s chanting in his ear, his hands curled over Billy’s shoulders tightening, holding him closer. “Billy, you’re so hot, so tight, oh fuck. Tell me I’m not hurting you—”

He finds his voice somehow through the haze of new feelings. “I– I’m good,” he manages, and it’s not a real lie. It is better now. Much. His arms quiver around Teddy. “Try moving.”

“I’m n-not gonna last,” Teddy warns.

Billy shakes his head, smiles and mouths at Teddy’s neck. “So don’t. Come in me.”

“Unguh,” is the strangled sound Teddy makes as he thrusts forward. Sliding further into Billy. Who is thinking it isn’t really so bad at all now. The sting is mostly gone, blurring into a stretch that he can live with. That is starting to feel kinda good, even. He can feel his cock maybe starting to get hard again as Teddy moves in and out, sliding carefully inside him. Moving in short, controlled strokes that make Billy want to squirm. So he does. And Teddy cries out, drives deep suddenly, deeper than he had been until Billy shouts, shakes in surprise as something lights up inside him. And ohhhh there it is – his prostate.  The magic button. And it works. Oh does it. He groans and clutches tighter at Teddy. The internet hadn’t lied about _that_ at least, he’s very glad to find out.

He pants desperately into Teddy’s ear. Says his name.

Then Teddy is moving in him in earnest. Missing that spot more times than not, but getting it just often enough that Billy arches into it, shifting his own hips a little to try to help him find it and then Teddy’s doing deep, hard strokes that make Billy fully appreciate the word ‘fuck’ as a verb. And it’s good. So good.  The way it shakes him. Each thrust driving him up against Teddy’s hands over his shoulders, holding him. The sounds of Teddy’s effort. The slap of flesh. The slide, so deep and thick and hard. He holds on tight and just rides along with it, mind hazed, body thrumming. 

It doesn’t take long before Teddy freezes, his hips pulsing, butt flexing. And it feels like his cock is thickening inside him a bit – which it might be, given that Teddy’s green right now — something he probably wouldn’t have noticed except he’s new to this, and it still feels strange if good… But mostly it’s surprisingly hot to feel Teddy quiver above him and groan as he comes before he falls down limp on top of him.

It’s only for a moment, but the breath rushes out of him before Teddy catches himself and moves to the side so Billy can breathe again. “S’rry,” he mutters, his voice raw and wasted, and that edge to it makes Billy smile with pride even though he’s still feeling stretched and full and maybe a little bit ready to go again.

His arms are still tight around Teddy and his legs ache a bit from being spread and clamped around his hips, and his ass is starting to ache again and feel weird now that things aren’t happening, but it’s Teddy’s breath coming hot against his neck and Teddy’s arm laying slack over him, so he just turns his head and presses his nose to Teddy’s sweaty forehead for several dozen heartbeats.

He feels a little dazed. Teddy’s still inside him. Softer, but still there. He has to resist  the instinct to push.

“Hey,” he says quietly, breath fluttering Teddy’s hair against his lips. Teddy starts slightly and Billy thinks he woke him.

“Hey yourself,” Teddy answers though, just as quietly, shifting his weight. And the motion is enough, and he’s soft enough now, that he slips right out of Billy. Who groans in regret because where it felt weird and full before he only feels empty now. Empty and wanting him back. He’s half horny again, half drained, but all grateful for Teddy in his arms.

“We did it,” Teddy whispers against his neck, sounding awed and pleased.

“Yeah, we did.” And Billy smiles into the shadows as he hugs Teddy close. No, he beams. Because he feels… happy. Tired. Sore. Definitely a little horny still—or again–  but mostly just happy. “So… wanna go again?”

 

 -end-


End file.
